Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuit breakers having an actuatable operating mechanism for moving a contact arm between a closed and open position, and more particularly, to a circuit breaker having a releasable retaining mechanism for rapidly effecting movement of the contact arm to the closed position.